


Heart to Heart

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Depression, Domestic Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: The least likely person turns out to be the only one who can protect Craig - both from outside threats and himself.





	

The first time Craig comes back from rehearsal he's got a busted lip.

He's grateful - very, very grateful - that Ronnie doesn't ask questions. Or tease him. Or.. something. Instead the older male gets up from where he'd been reading in bed and approaches. Craig's still a little teary from the pain of having his face slammed into the wall, so Ronnie carefully cups his face and wipes the wetness from his eyelashes with both thumbs. He examines the split, not touching but looking closely.

"Go clean up," He murmurs. "Try not to irritate it too much. I'll get you a bag of ice and you can lay down."

Craig nods, and just as fast as he came over Ronnie's moving away again. Slowly Craig drags his feet into the bathroom, and when he closes the door he examines the break for himself in the mirror. It's coated in blood and it  _burns_ like a motherfucker. He grabs a washcloth and tries to be careful when he wipes the blood off, although it hurts when he ever so lightly pats the blood from his mouth. He tries not to tear up but it hurts, it fucking hurts and he feels like he deserves a little crying time.

When he comes out again, face clean but lip swollen, Ronnie's got the ice pack ready. He takes it quietly, and Ronnie's hand rests on the small of his back to guide him to bed. He's a little shaky, although he's pretty sure he doesn't have a concussion - probably just a fucking busted up face. He sits on the edge of the bed; then he swallows his pride and grabs Ronnie's hand before the older man can go back to his own bed. Ronnie looks surprised for about five seconds before slowly sitting down next to him. He presses into Ronnie's side, holding the pack to his mouth, and lets the tears fall.

Ronnie croons softly, stroking his hair and cradling him. He's shivering, mostly from the sobs racking his body, but nonetheless Ronnie pulls the sheet up around them. After a few brief moments of tears Craig calms down again, still hiding himself against Ronnie's body. When Ronnie gets up this time he doesn't beg him back, just curls up under the sheets and tries to sleep. 

 

The second time Craig comes back from rehearsal, he's got a black eye. 

This time Ronnie opens his mouth to pose a question; but decides otherwise at the last minute, instead going to make an ice pack - again. When he comes back Craig's curled up in bed, staring blankly out the window. Ronnie hesitates a little before sitting down on the other side. He gingerly rests a hand on Craig's spine, and when Craig doesn't move lets it rub up and down the younger male's back. Craig inhales deep, and it's shaky, and Ronnie lays down, curling around Craig, face buried in the back of Craig's neck.

"Craig," Ronnie breathes softly, arms sliding possessively around Craig's body. "Baby.."

"Don't," Craig chokes out, eyes shutting tight at the old name. "Ronnie, I-"

"Listen to me," Ronnie soothes, moving to nuzzle his jaw. "I don't know what's happening. But you can't keep coming back like this."

"Why not?" Craig asks, immediately defensive. "Are you already that sick of having to take care of my sorry-"

"Craig." Ronnie hushes him. "Somebody's going to notice eventually. And.. I don't like seeing you hurt like this. You know I never have."

"Says the guy who keeps threatening me," Craig mumbles, curling a little tighter. Ronnie exhales.

"I know, believe me. But it's.. it's different. You know I wouldn't actually.."

"What do I know anymore?" Craig whispers. "I thought he wouldn't actually either. But here I am. And I don't - I can't.."

"What's happening to you?"

The question is abrupt and Craig pauses. Ronnie sounds sincere, though - but Craig can't tell him. He's not suicidal - well, he is but if he's going to die it's going to be on his terms.

"Later," He says as an answer, biting his lip. "I can't.. tell you."

"Are you being threatened?" Ronnie asks; and when Craig doesn't answer, "Baby, please. I'm trying to help you."

"Just leave me alone, Ronnie." Craig turns his face away, and even when Ronnie nuzzles against his neck hopefully he doesn't turn back. Finally Ronnie gives up on getting answers and instead settles for holding Craig protectively, sighing; and maybe, just maybe, he can coax Craig into talking.

 

Ronnie doesn't want him to leave the third time.

"Craig, wait." He catches the younger male's hand before Craig can turn the handle. "Don't go."

Craig frowns, turning; he just about has to look up at Ronnie, literally. "I have to."

"No you don't." Ronnie's uncomfortably close, not that he seems to notice; but Craig can feel the body heat radiating from him, and it's - it's nice. "You - you shouldn't go if it keeps putting you in danger."

"Ronnie.." Craig exhales, gently resting one hand on Ronnie's chest. "You don't need to worry about m-"

Ronnie cuts him off, shoving him against the door and crushing their lips together. Craig inhales sharply, his other hand moving to Ronnie's chest as if to push the older man away; but Ronnie's so warm, and his lips are so soft, and his hands are on Craig's hips; and slowly Craig shifts to let his arms wrap around his neck. Ronnie's body presses closer to his own, and there's an overly, totally uncomfortable heat in his groin.

Ronnie's hands slide from his waist to his thighs and lift him up; he squeaks and Ronnie smirks, pulling back so they can breathe. Craig's trembling a little; his eyes close and he doesn't move away when their foreheads rest together. Then Ronnie's hips push up and Craig takes a deep breath at the sudden rubbing.

"Ron," He breathes, fingers running through Ronnie's hair. "Ron.."

"Hm?" Ronnie murmurs, kissing to his neck. "What?"

"When you.. when you do that.." Craig swallows a soft little whine, shaking his head. "What are we doing, Ronnie?"

"I'm trying to get you into bed both as an excuse to keep you from leaving and also because I miss being inside you?"

Craig snorts softly. "I have to go to practice, Ronnie, I can't just skip out. I mean.. we can continue when I get back but-"

"Don't go." For the first time since - well, pretty much ever - Ronnie is begging. The older buries his face against Craig's throat, inhaling deep. "Please. Just stay today. I can't help feeling - if I let you go-" He breaks off, then clears his throat. "Please. Stay and sleep with me. It'll be so much easier."

Craig bites his lip, looking down. "Ronnie.." He takes a deep breath, idly twirling his fingers in Ronnie's dark locks. "I.. I don't know what.." He pauses. It's so, so tempting to just.. stay.. let Ronnie take care of him for once. Slowly his body relaxes, and Ronnie hums, clearly pleased with the decision. Carefully Ronnie carries him back to bed; but Ronnie's kisses on his neck make it hard to tell who's bed.

"Ron," He says on an inhale. "Fuck.."

"Oh, right.." Ronnie murmurs, and Craig gets the impression he hadn't forgotten. "Your neck is really sensitive."

"No shi-  _fuck_ -" Craig hisses as Ronnie bites down without warning. "Ronnie, God-"

Ronnie smirks, undoing his button; he whines as his cock is freed, throbbing desperately in the cool hotel air. 

"Commando today?" Ronnie purrs, fingers wrapping around it and beginning to stroke. Craig whimpers. Ronnie's so warm, it feels so good. Ronnie pulls off his t-shirt, tosses it somewhere, and lightly calloused hands run down his chest, his stomach. He can't help the goosebumps that raise under Ronnie's touch. 

"So good for me," Ronnie murmurs against his throat, mouth moving to leave hickeys and love bites all over the pale skin. "My little whore."

"Ronnie - c-c'mon, Ron, stop teasing."

Ronnie sighs real dramatic against his neck. "Okay, fine, we'll do it your way this time."

And then Ronnie's fingers push inside him without warning, without prep and he gasps, back arching. "Fu-fuuuck - Ronnie-"

"You asked for it," Ronnie says, low and feral, the digits beginning to pump hard and fast. Craig's hips rock in time, the younger male panting and whining, because Ronnie's scissoring and rubbing and it feels so nice. His eyes close, fists curled in the sheets, and there's a vague, uncomfortable burning in his lower abdomen. Oh, he's close already, just the feeling of Ronnie rubbing and pressing his walls, opening him further pushing him closer to the edge with every jerk of his body.

"Close," He pants. "Oh, Ron, fuck, like that.."

Ronnie chuckles softly. "You never could resist me fingering you."

"Lemme cum," Craig mumbles, biting his lip, "Please, Ronnie."

"I dunno.." Ronnie slows his fingers, all the way inside, tapping along Craig's insides until Craig chokes a little, tries so desperately to push himself further onto the digits, and Ronnie full laughs this time, a low, throaty sound that makes Craig shudder. Gently he rubs circles around Craig's prostate, never touching it; just enough to bring actual mewls and hiccups from the slighter man.

"Ronnie, oh Ronnie please Ronnie  _please_ I need it so fucking bad, Ronnie, please-"

"Shh, sh sh sh..." Ronnie nips at his pulse point, lets his hips press into Craig's dick and Craig arches, trying to get friction from anything and everything. The rough fabric of Ronnie's jeans feels fucking good. His cock aches and God he's so close and Ronnie's not letting him cum. He's begging almost incoherently despite Ronnie's hushing, thrusting needily against Ronnie, and Ronnie grunts a little.

"If you want me to let you cum," The older murmurs against his neck, "I need you to be still and quiet."

Craig barely stifles a whimper, his muscles contracting, but he manages to force his hips to stop, does all he can to stop moving except for the uncontrollable shaking. His brown eyes are huge, blown wide with need, and Ronnie's gaze ghosts over the black eye, the still-healing scar on his lips. Ronnie leans down and kisses him, soft, slow, letting the pads of his fingers rub firmly on Craig's prostate, and Craig's mind goes blank and he sees white as he bursts, splatters cum between them, over his stomach and Ronnie's shirt.

Ronnie's fingers pull out, and Craig's left panting, shaking and whimpering and writhing a little under him. Ronnie coos soothingly against his temple, stroking his hair, gently thrusting, rubbing himself against Craig to let Craig get hard again.

"Ronnie," Craig whimpers. "Ronnie, please, need you inside me.. I want it, Ron.."

"Let me find-"

Craig cuts him off, crushing their mouths together and Ronnie inhales in surprise. After a mini makeout Craig pulls back, and his lips are swollen and Ronnie resists the urge to kiss him again.

"Do it natural," Craig whispers softly. "I don't want - I wanna - I wanna be close to you."

"It's going to hurt you," Ronnie says, frowning. "Baby-"

"Just once," Craig begs. "Please. Natural, just this once. For me."

Ronnie's eyes close and he sighs. Then his hands drift to his button, popping it and unzipping, and Craig's hips roll a little, involuntarily. He shifts to kneel in between Craig's thighs, sliding his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. Craig mumbles a protest, pulling at the waistband further, but he shakes his head, throat choking a little.

"Need to be in you now," Ronnie mutters, lining up and starting to push in. "Fuck, I need you around me, Craig, need to feel your tight little hole on my cock.."

"Ron," Craig gasps, "Oh, hell, Ronnie-"

Ronnie doesn't stop, doesn't even slow, pushes in straight to the base without pause, panting and rutting himself closer to Craig's body. Craig's entirely stiff, panting, nails digging into Ronnie's shoulders, and Ronnie half-whimpers against his collar.

"So good, Craig, feels so good around me, fuck.."

"Move," Craig pants. "Fuck me, Ronnie, move now."

Ronnie pulls back and then snaps his hips back forward and both of them moan out. Ronnie sets up pace immediately, hard and fast, panting and groaning, fucking Craig as rough as he dares. Craig's in heaven, panting and sobbing and rocking back, legs tight around Ronnie's waist, Ronnie's dick is so fucking big and he's stretching so much and he just wants Ronnie to fuck him like this forever.

"More," He hiccups, "More more Daddy Ronnie please harder-"

Ronnie grits his teeth, forcing himself to go harder because Craig wants it,  _needs_ it and he's going to give it. He lifts Craig's top half, shifts the angle to thrust up instead, and Craig bites his shoulder hard.

Fuck," Craig sobs, "Fuck yes, so deep in me, Daddy,  _fuuuuck_ -"

His body shudders, but Ronnie's so pleased, he's rocking helplessly into Ronnie's thrusts. His body is so beautiful and Ronnie bites and kisses whatever skin is in reach, pulling Craig's hair. Craig shudders again, tightening so hard Ronnie is forced to slow down, throwing his head back and groaning Craig's name.

"Close," Craig warns again. "Close close I'm gonna cum with you fucking me like this, Ronnie-"

"God, yes," Ronnie pants. "Cum for me, baby, cum with me inside you, lemme see you get off while I fuck you - God  _damn_ you're such a good fucking slut for me.."

"I love you," Craig whimpers, "Love you so much love you Daddy I love you I love-"

"Cum for me," Ronnie breathes, and Craig spills, choking out Ronnie's name, and he can't stop moving, can't stop bouncing himself on Ronnie's lap. Ronnie's so fucking good inside him, he wants all of it, all of whatever Ronnie will give him.

"Cum inside," Craig begs. "Use my body as your bucket, please, I want you to pour it all inside me."

"Craig," Ronnie says, voice tight. "Oh, Craig, fuck-"

And then there's warmth, hot and sticky inside his body. Finally Craig stops, although with difficulty; instead he clings to Ronnie, who's pressing up hard into him, gasping against his neck. His muscles refuse to relax; he wants Ronnie to stay inside him forever. It feels so fucking good.

Slowly, though, he relaxes, going limp in Ronnie's arms, and Ronnie's face buries against his jaw, whispering soft sweet nothings. A shiver runs down his spine when Ronnie pulls out; suddenly he's empty and it feels wrong to be so empty and open. Ronnie's cum slips out of him, not that he really cares, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Ronnie lays down next to him, pulls him close, and he snuggles down, eyes closed.


End file.
